Bowsette Gets a Painful Reality Check
by kmhorton522
Summary: While on the way to rescuing Princess Peach, Toadette encounters a strange Koopa Princess, to whom she deals a dose of fate.


After long and treacherous hallways, rooms and booby traps, Toadette had finally reached the Final Floor of the World 8 Castle. Her mushroom cap was dirty, her feet were aching and her blood was running cold. But she wasn't afraid of what was coming. After having her Super Crown stolen by Bowser when he kidnapped Princess Peach, Toadette had rage that had had never happened before. The Super Crown was her most prized possession that she had found while treasure tracking an abandoned maze with Toad. Toadette was always a strong woman who had swallowed her pride. But when the crown had gone missing, she told the Mario Brothers that she wanted to come along and get her revenge. Approaching a big door, presumably to where Bowser and Princess Peach was, Toadette thought to herself, "What would he want to do with _that_ Crown?" As she opened the door, she would get a major surprise.

In front of Toadette stood a blonde woman, who looked awfully a lot like Peach with a black dress and stood about 6 feet tall with teeth that was shaped similar to a bullet bill. The shock value took hold when Toadette realized that the woman had horns on her head, along with the same crown Bowser had stolen some time ago. "Who the hell are you? And where did you get that piece of Jewelry?" Toadette asked in aggravated tone of voice. "I'm Bowsette, little twerp" the figure replied. "Sounds like you know about this Crown here." Toadette responded, "You're damn right I know about it. It belongs to me!" Bowsette chuckled and said, "This crown came in with some Princess a few days ago. I guess Bowser wanted two for the price of one. However, you'd be a fool to try and take this fine prize from me. This is Queen Koopa property!"  
"Toadette was disgusted and enraged beyond belief at that reply, she had enough of this mind game. It was time to dethrone this 'queen'. Toadette took a running start, jumped on Bowsette's head, delivering the blow that almost knocked the Koopa Queen out, but Bowsette recovered quickly and blew fire at Toadette. Toadette almost got burned by the flames, but managed to move out of the way in seconds flat. Toadette landed on the other side of Bowsette and the bridge, closer to the axe. "Just run for it." She thought. Toadette got on her feet and started running for the ax before being pushed down by Bowsette. At this point, Toadette had come within inches of grabbing the ax, but fell just short of grabbing it when Bowsette placed her foot on Toadette, now stuck in place.

"Do You think you're better than I am? Nobody kills this queen." Bowsette never felt this cocky or arrogant. Toadette meanwhile,is struggling to breath with the weight of Queen Koopa against her small body. But with that Question, Toadette would truly get the last laugh. She said, "First of all, I don't make a hobby out of kidnapping the same girl over and over again. Second, you've been around for only a short time and I've been more noteworthy than any of those Koopa kids. Finally, your king forgot to mention that he's always getting melted in hot lava, and You're not excluded from the same pain." With that last jab, Toadette was able to stretch her arms out barely enough to grab the ax and cut the bridge cables, fast enough that by the time Bowsette could react, she was suddenly trying to reach for the cliff, but instead, knocked the crown off and onto the solid ground where the ax is. Bowsette had fallen straight into the lava bath below, screaming in pain." Toadette was able to grab the ledge before the bridge collapsed and pulled herself onto the platform safely. By the time she could look to see what had become of Bowsette, she was already melted. All that was evident was a bubbling spot in the lave where Bowsette landed. With a sigh of relief, Toadette picked up her super crown, brushed off her pigtails and went to free Princess Peach. She had one thought to herself while walking over to Peach's holding cell "I hope I never have to deal with that Koopa Girl _ever_ again"


End file.
